Forest Hill
by aninkyuelf
Summary: Sebuah penculikan membuat Siwon terjebak di Forest Hill, sebuah desa yang terisolasi. Tapi musibah itu membuatnya mengenal Kyuhyun. Bocah manis yang mampu membuatnya jatuh cinta. Sayangnya, Siwon tidak menyadari musibah sebenarnya yang melanda desa misterius itu. Sebuah musibah yang meluluh-lantahkan nyawa mereka.


"_Forest Hill"_

_Author_ : aninsj13 / aninkyuelf

_Pair_ : WonKyu

_Cast_ : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, etc

_Genre _ : _Romance, Drama_ dan _Angst_

_Rate _ : T

_Length _ :_ Oneshoot_

_Sinopsis_ : Sebuah penculikan membuat Siwon terjebak di Forest Hill, sebuah desa yang terisolasi. Tapi musibah itu membuatnya mengenal Kyuhyun. Bocah manis yang mampu membuatnya jatuh cinta. Sayangnya, Siwon tidak menyadari musibah sebenarnya yang melanda desa misterius itu. Sebuah musibah yang meluluh-lantahkan nyawa mereka.

.

.

_Forest Hill_

.

.

Hutan dan hutan. Hanya itu yang Siwon lihat selama dia berlari. Seragam sekolahnya sudah kotor karena sudah beberapa kali dia jatuh saat berlari. Seolah tidak kasihan pada nafas Siwon yang sudah terengah-engah, langit malam yang gelap di atas hutan itu memuntahkan air dengan deras.

Jika tidak mengingat umurnya yang sudah 15 tahun, Siwon ingin menangis meraung-raung. Dia baru saja selesai ujian tengah semester pertamanya di Senior High School saat tiba-tiba seseorang membiusnya. Siwon berusaha membeontak tapi dia kalah kuat oleh orang itu.

Siwon berhasil menarik perhatian karena teriakannya, polisi mengejar mobil yang membawa Siwon. Dua penculik itu tidak kalah akal, mereka memanfaatkan jalan bebatuan di hutan untuk mengecoh polisi. Sial –bagi penculik dan beruntung –bagi Siwon- mobil yang dikendarai penculik itu menabrak sebuah pohon, Siwon berhasil kabur dengan tangan terikat. Sayangnya dia tidak tahu harus kemana.

Siwon menghentikan larinya. Dia sudah tidak kuat lagi berlari. Dua penculik itu juga pasti sudah kehilangan jejaknya. Hujan makin lebat, sesekali petir menyambar. Dari kejauhan Siwon melihat lampu menyala. Seolah itu adalah sinar harapan baginya, Siwon mendapatkan kekuatan baru. Dia kembali berlari ke arah lampu itu.

Lampu itu berasal dari Sebuah gapura yang terbuat dari batu-bata merah marun dengan lampu berpendar agak kebiruan di puncaknya. Di bagian atasnya melengkung ala parabola tulisan 'Welcome to Forest Hill'. Siwon terlalu bahagia, akhirnya dia sampai di sebuah desa. Dia bisa meminta tolong pada orang disana.

**Jeder!**

Siwon melihat sebuah bayangan saat kilatan petir mendadak menerangi hutam. Bayangan itu terpantul dari tembok gapura itu. Sosok besar berjalan di belakang Siwon. Bukan manusia jarena ukurannya yang terlalu besar dan telinganya yang mencuat besar di samping kepalanya.

'Beruang' Siwon membantin. Siwon menelan ludah. Tubuhnya sudah gemetar karena dingin, lelah dan takut.

**Grep**

Sesuatu berbulu menyentuh pundak Siwon. Cakarnya terasa di pundak Siwon yang gematar.

**Jeder!**

** Bruk**

Suara petir menenggelamkan suara tubuh Siwon yang jatuh menimpa tanah hutan yang basah.

**=10-13=**

Langit-langit berwarna putih adalah pandangan buram Siwon saat dia kembali membuka mata. Kepalanya terasa seperti dihantam patung emas koleksi ayahnya.

"Eomma! Dia sudah bangun!" sebuah seruan membuat Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit-langit.

"Beruang!" Siwon langsung duduk dan mundur dari sosok kabur yang berhasil ditangkap retinanya. Sosok sama dengan tadi malam. Telinga mencuat, tapi jauh lebih kecil.

"Mwo? Beruang? Ini baju kucing tahu bukan beruang!" sosok bertelinga mencuat tadi berkata kesal.

Siwon mencoba menajamkan penglihatannya dan benar saja sosok menyeramkan tadi ternyata hanya seorang bocah yang menggunakan kaos putih dengan tudung kepala berbentuk kucing lengkap dengana 2 telinga manisnya. Siwon menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar" seorang wanita cantik bergaun biru muda masuk ke ruangan tempat Siwon terbaring "Demammu sangat tinggi tadi malam"

"Terima kasih sudah merawatku nyonya" Siwon berterima kasih dengan sopan.

"Kyunnie-lah yang harusnya mendapat ucapan itu. Dia menggendongmu dari depan pintu masuk Desa sampai rumah ini. Padahal tubuhmu jauh lebih besar darinya. Tak kusangka si kecil Kyunnie bisa melakukannya"

"Pertama eomma, aku ini kuat tentu saja aku bisa membawanya" bocah berbaju kucing itu berkata "Kedua, aku ini sudah besar. Berhenti memaggilku si kecil!"

Yeoja cantik itu tertawa sambil mengusap kepala sang bocah yang tertutupi tudung bajunya "Baiklah Cho Kyuhyun-ku yang perkasa" dia lalu menatap Siwon "Aku akan membawa sarapan, istirahatlah sampai kondisimu sehat"

Siwon mengangguk.

Sepeninggal ibu Kyuhyun, suasana di kamar itu sepi. Kyuhyun sibuk memperhatikan pemandangan asri dari jendela kamar itu dan Siwon sibuk memperhatikan bocah manis itu. Sepertinya tadi malam dia melihat bayangan si bocah itu berpakaian ala kucing bukannya melihat beruang besar. Siwon benar-benar malu. Bagaimana dia bisa salah mengira si kucing imut ini sebagai beruang besar menyeramkan? Pasti karena dia sangat kelelahan dan ketakutan.

"Berapa umurmu Kyunnie?" Siwon akhirnya memutuskan keheningan dengan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi dia pikirkan.

"12 tahun" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? 12 tahun? Bukannya 9 tahun?" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun sangsi. Wajah Kyuhyun terlalu imut untuk anak berusia 12 tahun.

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal "Kenapa semua orang meragukan umurku? Umurku memang 12 tahun sejak 3 febuari kemarin!"

Siwon terkekeh. Sungguh sangat imut ekspresi bocah di depannya ini "Mianhae, aku hanya kaget"

"Lalu berapa umur hyung? 17 tahun? 19 tahun?"

Siwon menggeleng "15 tahun 6 bulan lalu"

Kyuhyun menatap iri Siwon "Hyung terlalu tinggi untuk anak 15 tahun"

"Jadi maksudmu tinggimu terlalu pendek untuk anak usia 12 tahun?" goda Siwon.

Kyuhyun langsung memasang wajah cemberutnya yang imut "Aku tidak bilang seperti itu. Hyung jangan menghinaku"

Siwon hanya tersenyum lebar memamerkan dimple indah di pipinya "Terima kasih sudah menolongku Kyunnie"

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi padamu hyung? Kenapa kau bisa tersesat sampai ke desa kami?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Aku diculik" jawab Siwon.

"Mwo? Jjinja?" mata cokelat Kyuhyun berbinar semangat.

"Kenapa rasanya kau sangat senang mendengarku diculik?" Siwon menatap datar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum bersalah "Aku sangat suka petualangan. Jadi kupikir hyung baru saja mengalami petualangan mendebarkan yang seru"

"Kau tahu Kyu, jika bisa aku lebih memilih duduk manis di ruang keluarga rumahku daripada di jok mobil penculik yang bau itu. Mereka mengerikan. Ada pistol di pinggang mereka. Setiap menitnya mereka mengumpat dan tertawa karena akan jadi kaya dengan uang tebusanku. Aku sangat tidak ingin mengulangnya" jelas Siwon.

Kyuhyun manggut-manggut "Aku mengerti"

"Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan saat menemukanku di hutan sana?" Tanya Siwon.

**Meong…**

Sebelum Kyuhyun menjawab terdengar suara kucing bersamaan dengan sosok mungil kucing belang 3 warna, putih, hitam dan sedikit abu-abu gelap melompat ke pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Kucing ini namanya Aci. Aku sedang mencari Aci yang hilang saat menemukan hyung. Dia melompat ke pundak hyung dan tiba-tiba hyung pingsan" jelas Kyuhyun sambil mengelus bulu kucing kecil itu.

Siwon mengerti sekarang. Jadi yang memegang pundaknya sebelum dia pingsan bukan kaki beruang tapi kaki si kucing yang melompat ke pundaknya.

"Nah Aci, kenalkan dia…" kalimat Kyuhyun mendadak terhenti. Mata besar Kyuhyun menatap Siwon lekat-lekat membuat Siwon mengerutkan keningnya "Nama hyung siapa?"  
**Jeder**

Kali ini petirnya berada di otak Siwon. Bagaimana bisa ada bocah sepolos-bodoh- Kyuhyu di dunia ini? Dari tadi mereka mengobrol akrab, baru sekarang dia bertanya tentang nama.

"Siwon. Choi Siwon namaku" jawab Siwon.

"Nah Aci, kenalkan ini Wonnie hyung, dia akan menjadi anak buah kita mulai hari ini" Kyuhyun berkata ceria.

Siwon tertawa dalam hati. Anak buah? Dia adalah anak bos besar di Seoul sana. Tapi di desa ini kedudukkannya bahkan lebih rendah dari kucing 3 warna itu.

**=10-13=**

"Mwo? Tidak ada telepon satu pun di desa ini?" Siwon bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya saat mereka makan siang di ruang makan sederhana Keluarga Cho.

Mrs Cho mengangguk "Desa kami bisa dikatakan desa yang terisolasi. Tidak ada telepon atau alat penghubung dunia luar lainnya. Bahkan mobil saja tidak ada"

"Wae?" Tanya Siwon hampir kalut.

"Penduduk di desa ini percaya, jika kami keluar dari desa akan kena kutukan" Halmeoni Cho berkata serius "Buktinya suamiku yang melanggarnya tewas dimakan macan saat keluar dari desa kami. Ayah Kyuhyun yang memilih bekerja di Seoul meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil. Dan masih banyak lagi kejadian sama lainnya"

"Jadi kalian tidak pernah keluar dari desa ini?" Tanya Siwon makin bingung.

Kyuhyun mengangguk "Semua yang kami mau ada disini, jadi untuk apa kami keluar"

"Tapi aku melihatmu berada di luar gapura. Bukankah itu berarti kau keluar dari desa ini Kyu?" Tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun langsung tersedak sambil membatin 'Mati aku'

"Cho Kyuhyun" suara tegas Halmeoni Cho membuat bulu kuduk Kyuhyun merinding "Kau keluar dari desa lagi?"

Kyuhyun menunduk "Mianhae halmeoni, aku hanya keluar beberapa meter. Aci tiba-tiba melompat dari gendonganku dan keluar, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya sendiri"

Halmeoni Cho menghela nafas "Aku harap ini terakhir kali kau melanggar peraturan di desa ini. Aku tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu Kyunnie"

Kyuhyun mengangguk patuh "Ne halmeoni"

"Tunggu dulu" Siwon melepas sendoknya dan menatap dua yeoja dan satu namja yang makan siang bersamanya "Lalu bagaimana nasibku? Apa aku harus menjelajahi hutan sendiri untuk pulang?"

Mrs Cho menatap lembut Siwon "Tak perlu seperti itu. Empat atau lima hari lagi adikku akan datang dari Seoul, dia akan menginap sehari disini lalu kembali ke Seoul. Kau bisa menumpang dengan mobilnya Siwon-ah"

Siwon menghembuskan nafas lega. Setidaknya dia punya harapan kembali ke rumah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang "Kangta ajussi sangat baik. Dia akan membawakanku oleh-oleh setiap berkunjung kesini. Dia adik kandung eomma tapi karena dia bukan berasal dari desa ini dia sering keluar masuk desa ini"

"Hanya Kangta orang asing yang mau masuk ke desa kami. Banyak orang di luar sana menganggap desa kami aneh dan misterius sehingga tidak ada orang asing yang datang kesini" jelas Halmeoni Cho.

'Desa ini memang aneh. Namanya saja sudah menggelikan. Bukit Hutan? Tidak adakah nama yang lebih masuk akal dari itu?' batin Siwon.

"Eomma juga bukan berasal dari desa ini. Tapi eomma sangat menyukai desa ini jadi eomma dan appaku memilih tinggal disini" sambung Kyuhyun.

Mrs Cho mengangguk "Sembari menunggu Kyuhyun akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan ke tempat indah di desa ini. Demammu juga sembuh total, jalan-jalan akan menyegarkan pikiranmu"

Siwon kelihatannya ingin menolak. Dia terlalu malas menantang matahari dengan berkeliaran di desa terbelakang seperti ini.

Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat "Ayo cepat habiskan makananmu Wonnie hyung! Ini akan jadi petualagan seru!"

'Petualangan seru apanya? Eomma… Appa… aku mau pulang' Siwon menelan telur dadarnya sambil membatin.

**=10-13=**

"Hai Kyu! Hai Aci kecil!" seorang namja dewasa yang sedang sibuk menanam padi menyapa Kyuhyun dan kucing imut yang berlari-lari mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun.

"Hai Shinwoo ajussi" balas Kyuhyun "Sepertinya panen padi kali ini akan melimpah"

Shinwoo tersenyum "Berkat do'a kita semua. Ah Kyu, siapa orang asing di sampingmu?"

Siwon yang merasa disebut segera membungkuk "Choi Siwon imnida. Aku tersesat di desa ini"

Shinwoo mengangguk-angguk "Sudah lama sekali sejak orang asing tersesat disini. Tapi kau tak perlu cemas anak muda, Kangta pasti bisa mengantarmu kembali ke tempatmu"

Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Aci kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Kyuhyun bilang akan mengajak Siwon ke air terjun kecil yang dipenuhi bunga dan pohon bambu. Siwon hanya jadi pengikut saja. Dia juga bosan di rumah Kyuhyun. Lagipula ternyata siang hari disini tidak segerah di Seoul. Disini sinar matahari malah terasa menghangatkan kulit, tidak menggosongkan kulit. Pantas saja kulit Kyuhyun putih pucat dan sangat halus. Tidak ada sinar UV yang merusak kekenyalannya. Siwon jadi ingin mengelus kulit itu dan memeluknya erat.

**Meong... Meong… Meong… **Aci mengeongi Siwon saat menyadari tatapan aneh Siwon terhadap tuannya.

"Ada apa Aci? Kenapa kau mengeongi Wonnie hyung? Dia anak buah kita bukan pencuri" Kyuhyun menunduk dan menggaruk leher kucing yang masih menatap tajam Siwon. Tatapan itu seolah mengancam Siwon 'Sentuh Tuanku, Kau Kucabik'

"Kucingmu galak sekali" komentar Siwon sedikit takut cakar tajam Aci merusak wajah tampan kebanggaannya.

"Aci hanya galak pada orang jahat" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Aku bukan orang jahat" Siwon tidak terima dituduh orang jahat.

"Mungkin saja hyung sedang memikirkan hal jahat. Aci sangat sensitif terhadap itu" kata Kyuhyun.

'Aku kan hanya ingin mengelus kulitmu bukannya menelanjangimu atau memperkosamu' sinis Siwon dalam hari. Tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah saat membayangkan Kyuhyun tanpa busana diikat di kasur 'Astaga! Apa yang kupirkan? Desa ini memanipulasi otakku!'

**Grrr…**

Mata hitam kecokelatan Aci membara melihat Siwon. Jelas sekali kucing cerdas itu sadar tuan kesayangannya dalam masalah jika didekatkan oleh orang asing ini.

"Sudahlah Aci. Ayo kita jalan lagi. Air Terjun Bunga Bambu sudah dekat" Kyuhyun menggendong Aci dan kembali melangkah.

Siwon yang sudah mendapatkan kembali akal sehatnya ikut berjalan kembali. Sesekali dia menatap iri pada Aci yang asik dipelukan Kyu. Dia jadi ingin menghirup aroma dada Kyuhyun dan membuat banyak kissmark disana. Eh?

**=10-13=**

"Wah!" Siwon menatap kagum air terjun di depannya "Kyeopta"

Ukuran air terjun itu memang tidak besar, kurang dari 10 meter. Tapi di sekeliling air terjun itu ada bunga-bunga aneka warna yang tumbuh. Bunga-bunga yang gugur berjatuhan di permukaan air. Air terjun itu dikelilingi bambu yang seolah bernyanyi saat ada angin menerpanya. Sungguh alami dan indah.

"Hyung suka?" Tanya Kyuhyun senang.

Siwon mengangguk semangat "Aku tak pernah melihat air terjun seindah ini"

Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga "Walau banyak orang tidak menyukai desaku, tapi disini sangat indah. Sejak kecil appa sering mengajakku kesini"

"Andai aku membawa kamera untuk mengabadikannya" Siwon berkata.

Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil "Aku tahu cara agar hyung selalu mengingatnya" tanpa rasa bersalah, Kyuhyun mendorong Siwon ke air.

**Byur…**

Bocah 12 tahun bertubuh tidak terlalu tinggi itu tertawa berbahak-bahak melihat Siwon yang basah kuyup. Siwon yang menggunakan pakaian mendiang ayah Kyuhyun menatap sebal pada Kyuhyun. Airnya memang tidak terlalu dalam, hanya sebatas perut Siwon tapi tetap saja Siwon kaget.

Kyuhyun masih saja sibuk tertawa, tidak sadar Siwon sudah mendekatinya, Siwon dengan dendam menarik kaki Kyuhyun membuat namja manis itu kehilangan keseimbangan di tanah dan mendarat mulus di air sebelah Siwon.

Kali ini Siwon yang tertawa "Air dibalas air"

"Awas kau Wonnie hyung!" Kyuhyun mencipratkan air ke wajah Siwon dan segera berenang menjauh.

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun!" Siwon mengejar Kyuhyun.

Kedua insan itu asik saling kejar dan bermain air sedang Aci dengan setia menonton mereka. Berjaga-jaga jika namja tampan asing itu berbuat macam-macam pada tuan manisnya.

**=10-13=**

Siwon dan Kyuhyun selesai bermain di air terjun saat matahari hampir terbenam. Siwon kelihatan sangat senang. Sudah lama dia tidak sebebas ini. Hidupnya di Seoul memang bergelimpangan harta, orang tuanya juga bukan orang dewasa gila kerja. Tapi ini pertama kali Siwon bermain sampai puas.

"Meski pendek reanangmu cepat juga tadi Kyu" kata Siwon saat perjalanan pulang.

"Aku ini masih masa pertumbuhan. Sebentar lagi tinggiku pasti mengalahkanmu Wonnie hyung" balas Kyuhyun.

"Ayo mita taruhan. Jika tinggimu bisa melewatiku aku akan memberimu hadiah" ucap Siwon.

"Hadiah apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Rahasia" jawab Siwon "Dan jika kau kalah kau harus melakukan apapun perintahku"

"Mwo? Itu curang! Aku juga mau hyung melakukan apapun yang kumau" protes Kyuhyun.

Siwon terlihat berpikir "Eng.. baiklah. Memangnya apa perintahmu?"

"Rahasia" tiru Kyuhyun sambil berlari meninggalkan Siwon.

"Yak Kyunnie! Tunggu aku. Kau mau aku kesasar ya" Siwonkut berlari mengejar Kyuhyun.

Aci hanya berlari kecil di belakang kedua namja itu. Tapi dia segera berlari lebih kencang saat melihat beberapa orang mendekati WonKyu.

"Changmin! Minho! Henry!" Kyuhyun memanggil ketiga bocah yang mendekatinya.

"Aku mencarimu ke rumahmu, tapi Cho ajumma bilang kau sedang mengajak tamu jalan-jalan" Changmin –namja tertinggi di antara ketiganya- berkata.

"Aku memang mengajak Wonnie hyung ke Air Terjun Bunga Bambu" jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum lebar.

"Ommo! Kyu hyung bajumu basah. Bagaimana kalau nanti hyung masuk angin?" Henry –pipinya sama tembemnya dengan Kyuhyun- menatap kawatir Kyuhyun.

"Tenang saja Henry hyung, lemak Kyu hyung banyak, dia tidak akan mudah sakit" Minho –si namja bermata bulat seperti kodok- berkata santai.

"Jadi maksudmu aku gendut ya Minho?" tatapan tajam Kyuhyun langsung membuat Minho menelan ludah.

"Aku hanya bercanda Kyu hyungku yang manis" kata Minho cengengesan.

"Siapa dia Kyu?" Changmin bertanya sambil menunjuk Siwon.

"Namanya Choi Siwon. Dia tamuku. Dia juga anak buahku dan Aci" jawab Kyuhyun bangga "Iya kan Aci?"

**Meong…** Aci dengan senang hati mengiyakan.

Siwon sudah pasrah dikatai anak buah kucing "Salam kenal semua"

"Wah! Hyung sangat tampan!" perkataan Minho diangguki Henry.

Siwon tersenyum. Setidaknya ada beberapa orang berotak normal yang menyadari pesona ketampanannya.

Kyuhyun kemudian mengenalkan Siwon kepada tiga sahabatnya. Mulai dari Changmin yang seumuran dengan Kyuhyun, lalu Henry yang setahun di bawah Kyuhyun dan Minho yang dua tahun di bawah Kyuhyun.

"Cho ajumma masak makan malam yang sangat enak. Ajumma bilang kita semua akan makan malam di rumahmu" Henry berkata ceria.

"Jjinja? Ayo kita cepat pulang" Kyuhyun berjalan di depan disusul oleh Aci, Minho dan Henry.

Saat Siwon akan berjalan, tangannya dicekal Changmin. Namja yang seumuran dengan Kyuhyun itu menatap serius Siwon "Jangan macam-macam dengan Kyunnie. Dia itu milikku"

"Hey kalian berdua! Nanti saja lanjutkan obrolannya di rumahku" Kyuhyun berteriak pada Changmin dan Siwon.

Changmin mengejar Kyuhyun "Tunggu aku Kyunnie"

Siwon kembali berjalan. Dia memikirkan pertakaan Changmin. Dia punya rival juga rupanya.

**=10-13=**

Hari kedua Siwon terjebak di Desa Forest Hill, dia diajak Kyuhyun piknik di bawah pohon sakura. Kebetulan bulan oktober adalah pertengahan musim gugur. Siwon sih sangat senang. Karena selain makanan buatan Cho ajumma sangat enak, dia jadi bisa bermain bersama Kyuhyun lagi. Sayangnya Siwon tak bisa berduaan dengan Kyuhyun karena ketuga sahabat Kyuhyun juga ikut piknik. Berbagi dengan Aci saja Siwon tidak rela, eh malah tiga bocah itu ikut bergabung. Apalagi ada anak bernama Changmin yang kemarin mengancam Siwon.

"Ada apa Wonnie hyung? Dari tadi hyung hanya diam" Kyuhyun duduk di sebelah Siwon.

"Aniya. Aku hanya sedang memperhatikan bunga sakura yang berguguran. Hal itu mengingatkanku pada Jepang. Ibuku keturunan Jepang-Korea" jawab Siwon.

"Apa hyung merindukan eomma hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengangguk "Rasanya lama sekali tidak melihat wajah eomma. Dialah yang setiap pagi membangunkanku. Aku juga merindukan appa. Dia selalu mengantarku sekolah di tengah kesibukannya. Mereka pasti sangat cemas karena mengira aku diculik" Kyuhyun hanya diam mendengarkan curhatan Siwon "Kalung ini adalah pemberian eomma. Dia bilang kalung ini akan melindungiku dimana pun aku berada" Siwon menggenggam bandul kalung yang berbentuk bulan sabit di lehernya.

Tak tahan melihat wajah sedih Siwon, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memeluk Siwon membuat tubuh Siwon menegang. Tangan kecil Kyuhyun mengusap pundak Siwon "Hyung tenang saja. Sebentar lagi hyung akan bertemu mereka"

Siwon tersenyum. Tangannya terangkat untuk membalas pelukan Kyuhyun "Gomawo Kyunnie. Kau sudah menyelamatkanku. Bahkan memberiku semangat. Aku senang bertemu denganmu Kyunnie"

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya "Aku juga sangat bahagia bisa bertemu dengan Wonnie hyung"

'Walau hanya sebentar' tambah Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Di saat sedang hangat-hangatnya berbagi pelukan, sepasang tangan menarik Kyuhyun menjauh dari tubuh Siwon.

"Jangan berpelukan disini. Kalian bisa membuat orang salah paham" Changmin berkata kesal.

Kyuhyun hanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah "Ayo kita makan Wonnie hyung"

"Kenapa hanya dia saja yang diajak makan Kyu? Kau tidak menawariku" protes Changmin merasa didiskriminasi.

"Kau tanpa ditawarkan pun pasti akan membabat habis bekal kita" jawab Kyuhyun.

Changmin cemberut. Sedang Siwon tersenyum menang.

**=10-13=**

Siwon baru saja habis mandi sore saat kamar yang dia gunakan tidur berdua dengan Kyuhyun dibuka. Siwon menoleh dan melihat roommate-nya berdiri dengan kaos kucing berwarna kuning telur.

"Kita akan memancing di danau sore ini hyung" Kyuhyun berkata semangat.

Siwon mengangguk. Dia menyisir rambut hitamnya dan keluar dari kamar itu "Apa danaunya jauh? Aku sedang malas berjalan jauh"

Kyuhyun menggeleng "Hanya 2 km dari sini. Changminnie sangat hebat memancing, aku akan mengajaknya dulu"

Mendengar itu, Siwon langsung menahan tangan Kyuhyun "Tidak bisakah kita berdua saja hari ini?"

"Eh?" Kyuhyun menatap polos Siwon.

Siwon menatap mata cokelat Kyuhyun serius "Aku hanya ingin berdua denganmu Kyunnie. Jangan ajak siapa pun. Tidak Aci sekali pun"

**Blush**

Sontah wajah Kyuhyun memerah. Dulu dia pernah mendengar appa-nya berkata seperti itu pada eommanya ketika sang appa bilang ingin membuat adik untuk Kyu. Apa sekarang Siwon ingin mengajaknya membuat adik juga?

Siwon tersenyum manis. Senyuman yang makin membuat wajah Kyuhyun memerah "Kajja" digenggamnya tangan Kyuhyun menuju luar rumah.

**Meong… **Aci mengeong mendekati WonKyu.

Kyuhyun menunduk tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Siwon "Aci di rumah saja ya menjaga eomma dan halmeoni. Aku akan pergi berdua dengan Wonnie hyung"

**Meong… **Aci terlihat tidak terima ditinggal.

"Aku akan membawakanmu ikan segar sebagai oleh-oleh. Jadilah anak baik di rumah, oke?" Kyuhyun mengelus sayang kepala kucing menggemaskan itu.

**Meong...** Mau tak mau Aci menurut. Dia kan memang kucing baik yang penurut.

WonKyu kembali berjalan dengan tangan saling bertautan.

**=10-13=**

Siwon dan Kyuhyun bertaruh, siapa yang mendapatkan ikan paling banyak dia boleh meminta apapun kepada yang kalah. Setelah matahari hampir terbenam, Siwon mendapatkan 3 ikan, sedangkan Kyuhyun dengan bangga hati memperlihatkan keempat ikan hasil pancingannya.

"Kalau diperhatikan, keempat ikanmu tidak lebih besar jika dibandingkan ketiga ikanku" protes Siwon saat Kyuhyun menagih janjinya.

"Janji adalah janji hyung. Laki-laki sejati tidak pernah mengingkari janjinya" Kyuhyun berkata sok dewasa.

Siwon menghela nafas. Dia terpaksa mengangguk "Baiklah, apa yang kau inginkan Kyunnie?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum "Aku akan mengatakannya nanti"

Siwon ingin protes lagi tapi kata-kata di mulutnya tertahan melihat matahri terbenam di depan mereka yang sangat indah. Langit yang semula biru sekarang terlihat jingga indah. Tidak terlalu terang tapi tidak gelap. Cerah tapi tidak menyilaukan. Indah bagai lukisan Tuhan yang sempurna.

"Wow" tanpa sadar Siwon berkata penuh kekaguman.

Kyuhyun tersenyum "Sangat indah" kata Kyuhyun walau yang dilihatnya bukan matahari terbenam tapi wajah Siwon yang seolah bersinar di depannya.

"Desamu memang aneh tapi di dalamnya banyak hal indah" komentar Siwon dan menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tampak salah tingkah karena dia hampir kepergok memperhatikan wajah Siwon dengan intens "Tapi hyung sebentar lagi akan pergi dari sini"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Siwon.

"Kangta ajussi selalu kesini setiap tanggal 13. Besok pagi dia pasti akan ada disini dan mengantar hyung pulang. Setelah itu hyung pasti melupakanku" Kyuhyun berkata sedih.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu Kyunnie? Aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu" Siwon berkata tegas.

Kyuhyun menunduk. Bahunya bergetar seiring isakan mulai terdengar. Siwon jadi panik.

"Kyunnie, kenapa kau menangis?" Siwon mengangkat wajah Kyuhyun dan merasakan hatinya tersayat melihat wajah manis Kyuhyun bersimbah air mata "Katakan padaku kenapa kau menangis Kyunnie?"

"Aku takut... kita tidak bertemu lagi setelah hyung pergi meninggalkan desa ini" ucap Kyuhyun di sela isakannya.

Siwon langsung memeluk Kyuhyun "Phabo! Kau melakukan hal yang sia-sia. Kita akan bertemu lagi. Kau bisa memegang janjiku. Aku adalah laki-laki sejati yang tidak akan pernah mengingkari janjinya"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dalam pelukan hangat Siwon "Aku percaya Wonnie hyung"

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya "Aku sangat yakin tinggimu tidak akan mengalahkan tinggiku sampai kapan pun. Jadi aku menginkan hadiahku disini"

Kyuhyun menatap bingung Siwon "Apa yang hyung inginkan?"

"Kau" jawab Siwon. Mata sehitam arangnya menatap karamel gelap Kyuhyun "Aku menginginkanmu Cho Kyuhyun"

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun kaget walau wajahnya yang memerah karena menangis kini makin memerah.

"Saranghae Kyunnie" Siwon mengecup bibir Kyuhyun "Aku mengingkanmu. Cho Kyuhyun hanya milik Choi Siwon"

Kyuhyun menyentuh bibirnya yang dikecup Siwon "Tapi aku baru 12 tahun"

Siwon terkekeh melihat wajah menggemaskan Kyuhyun yang malu "Memangnya kenapa? Cinta tidak mengenal usia. Walau kita bukan namja dewasa tapi aku yakin perasaanku padamu bukan cinta monyet atau apapun orang-orang katakan. Aku mencintaimu. Itu sudah cukup"

Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia pada Siwon "Nado saranghae Wonnie hyung"

Mereka kembali berpelukan sampai bulan menggantikan matahari menerangi bumi.

**=10-13=**

"Kyu! Buka pintunya! Cho Kyuhyun!" suara pintu kamar Kyuhyun digedor keras. Mrs Cho berteriak panik "Siwon! Cepat buka pintunya!"

Siwon yang lebih dulu bangun membuka pintu kamar "Ada apa ajumma?" Siwon melirik sebentar jam dinding berbentuk gumpalan awan. Baru jam 2 dini hari.

Mrs Cho terlihat panik "Bangunkan Kyuhyun. Kita harus keluar dari desa ini"

"Mwo?" Siwon mengira telinganya bermasalah.

"Ada rumah yang meledak beberapa meter dari sini. Apinya terus menjalar. Rumah ini akan ikut terbakar. Kita harus keluar" Mrs Cho menjelaskan dengan cepat.

Siwon langsung sigap. Dia kembali ke ranjang dan membangunkan Kyuhyun "Kyunnie! Bangun. Ada kebakaran besar" Siwon menepuk pipi Kyuhyun "Kyu! Ce- Ommo! Badannya panas sekali!"

"Ada apa Siwonnie?" Mrs Cho ikut mendekati ranjang saat mendengar suara panik Siwon.

"Kyuhyun demam tinggi!" Siwon berkata "Pasti karena kami terlalu lama di danau"

Mrs Cho mencoba membangunkan Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak merespon atau bergerak sama sekali "Kyunnie sayang, ini eomma. Bangunlah Kyu" Mrs Cho makin panik saat mendengar deru nafas Kyuhyun yang terputus-putus.

"Kenapa kalian masih disini?" Cho halmeoni berkata.

"Eomma, Kyunnie demam tinggi. Nafsnya juga terdengar aneh. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Mrs Cho menangis.

"Aku akan menggendongnya. Kita harus keluar dari desa ini secepatnya" Siwon berkata.

Mrs Cho dan Cho Halmeoni membantu Siwon meletakkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang pingsan di punggung Siwon. Keempat orang itu langsung berlari ke luar rumah.

Suasana di desa itu kacau. Semua orang berlari kesana-kemari. Banyak rumah sudah habis terbakar. Tidak ada satu pun mobil pemadam kebakaran. Siwon melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri beberapa orang yang berguling di lantai untuk mematikan api di tubuh mereka.

**Duar!**

Tiba-tiba rumah di belakang Siwon meledak membuatnya hampir kehilangan kesimbangan. Banyak orang di sekitar sana terkena imbasnya.

"Astaga! Itu rumah Shinwoo! Dia tinggal sendiri. Dia pasti masih di dalam" Cho halmeoni berkata.

"Siwon awas!" Mrs Cho mendorong Siwon saat bongkahan rumah yang meledak tadi hampir mengenai Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"Ajumma!" Siwon berteriak kaget saat melihat bongkahan itu menindih kaki ibu Kyuhyun. Darah mengalir dari kakinya yang remuk.

"Lari" perintah Mrs Cho "Kumohon… selamatkan Kyunnie… Kumohon…"

Siwon masih belum bergerak "Tapi…"

"Jebal…" Mrs Cho tahu hidupnya berakhir disini. Dia sudah iklas. Tapi dia belum rela jika anaknya yang masih kecil juga bernasip sama.

Siwon mengangguk "Aku akan menyelamatkan Kyuhyun"

Dengan berat hati Siwon kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa rumah-rumah itu tiba-tiba meledak. Dia hanya terus berlari. Kyuhyun adalah perioritasnya. Dia pura-pura tidak melihat banyak mayat yang bergelimpangan di jalanan. Dia hanya bisa berdo'a semoga Tuhan menyelamatkan mereka.

Siwon hampir bernafas lega saat melihat gapura tidak jauh darinya. Siwon yang sudah sangat lelah berlari kembali mencoba berlari saat sebuah suara lirih didengarnya dari Kyuhyun dalam gendongnya"Wonnie hyung…"

"Kau sudah sadar Kyunnie?" Siwon berkata lega.

"Kenapa banyak api hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan suaranya yang masih lemah "Mana eomma? Mana halmeoni?"

Siwon tidak akan sanggup mengatakan bahwa dia melihat ibu dan nenek Kyuhyun tewas "Bertahanlah Kyu. Kita akan selamat"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Siwon kembali berlari. Rasanya déjà vu. Beberapa hari yang lalu dia juga berlari menyusuri hutan seperti ini untuk melarikan diri dari penculik. Sekarang dia berlari menjauhi Forest Hill untuk menyelamatkan sosok yang dicintainya.

"Hyung…" Kyuhyun kembali membuka suara "Se…sak"

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya. Ini belum jauh dari gapura Forest Hill, tapi dia lebih cemas pada keadaan Kyuhyun. Dia bisa merasakan nafas Kyuhyun yang semakin tidak beraturan menyentuh punggungnya.

Siwon menurunkan Kyuhyun dan menyandarkan tubuh lemas itu ke pohon besar. Cahaya bulan yang terang dan api yang masih berkobar di Forest Hill membuat Siwon bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun dengan jelas. Wajah manis yang selalu cerah itu sepucat mayat. Dadanya naik turun tidak teratur.

"Bersabarlah sebentar lagi Kyu" Siwon menghapus peluh di kening Kyuhyun yang luar biasa panas.

Kyuhyun menggeleng "Per…gilah hyung… a…ku hanya meng….hambat…mu"

Siwon menangis. Dia lebih takut terjadi hal buruk pada Kyuhyun daripada saat dia diculik kemarin "Jangan berkata seperti itu Kyunnie"

"Uhuk… uhuk…" Kyuhyun terbatuk. Tangannya yang pucat meremas dadanya. Rasa sesak yang sangat menyakitkan membuat pandangannya buram.

Siwon akan menggendong Kyuhyun lagi saat tangan Kyuhyun menahannya "Ting…galkan aku h…yung…"

"Aku tidak bisa" Siwon menjawab "Demi Tuhan Cho Kyuhyun! Aku tidak akan bisa meninggalkanmu!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tekad kuat dalam mata Siwon.

"Kyu! Kau mimisan" Siwon makin panik melihat darah keluar dari hidung Kyuhyun. Apa Kyuhyun terlalu banyak menghirup gas saat kebakaran? Ibu Kyuhyun memang pernah bilang pada Siwon bahwa paru-paru Kyuhyun lemah dan bermasalah "Kita tidak bisa disini terus"

Hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan deras. Tapi anehnya api di desa itu tidak padam. Dan Siwon berani bersumpah melihat api itu hanya membakar gapura itu saja tanpa ada sedikitpun keluar dari gapura dan membakar pohon. Sungguh aneh.

"Wonnie... hyung…" Kyuhyun tidak mempedulikan kaos biru kucing kesayangannya terkena noda darahnya "Sa…ranghae…"

Air mata Siwon makin deras "Kyu…"

"A..ku menun…tut ha…diahku" Kyuhyun berkata dengan susah payah.

"Apa pun yang kau inginkan aku kuberikan. Tapi jangan suruh aku meninggalkanmu" Siwon membawa tangan Kyuhyun yang kini dingin seperti es ke pipinya.

"T..tunggu a..ku" Kyuhyun berkata.

"Aku akan menunggumu. Aku pasti akan menunggumu" Siwon berkata.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lemah "A…ku akan me…nemuimu h…yung"

Siwon menagngguk "Tentu saja. Kau adalah milikku. Kau harus menemuiku"

Perlahan mata Kyuhyun tertutup "Sam…pai jum…pa Wo…nnie h…yung"

**Pluk**

Tangan Kyuhyun terkulai di tanah bersamaan dengan hembusan nafas terakhirnya.

Siwon memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Tangisannya mengalahkan derasnya hujan "Kyunnie!"

**Jeder**

Suara petir terdengar. Siwon melepaskan kalung berbentuk bulan sabit di lehernya dan mengalungkannya pada leher Kyuhyun. Kemudian Siwon membaringkan tubuhnya di samping tubuh Kyuhyun. Dia terus memeluk tubuh dingin itu bahkan walau matanya perlahan terpejam.

**Jeder**

Hutan kembali sunyi. Walau hujan terus membasahi bumi. Membasahi dua tubuh yang terbaring di tanah.

**=10-13=**

"Aku menemukannya! Aku menemukan Choi Siwon!" suara teriakan seseorang membuat Siwon tersadar.

Seseorang melangkah mendekati tubuh Siwon yang terbaring di tanah "Siwonnie, ini appa. Kau baik-baik saja sayang?"

Siwon merasakan tubuhnya diangkat. Dia membuka matanya perlahan. Walau pandangannya buram dia tahu ayahnyalah yang sedang menggendongnya "A…ppa…"

"Terimakasih Tuhan! Kami sangat mencemaskanmu Siwonnie. Penculik itu berhasil ditangkap tapi kau menghilang. Semalaman kami mencarimu tapi baru pagi ini kami menumakanmu" jelas Mr Choi.

"Kyunnie…" Siwon segera teringat Kyuhyun. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Kenapa tidak ada orang yang membawa tubuh Kyuhyun? "Mana Kyunnie?"

"Kyunnie? Siapa dia sayang?" Tuan Choi bertanya.

"Dia juga pingsan di dekatku. Dia yang menyelamatkanku. Desanya terbakar dan…" Siwon tidak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya. Dia bahkan tahu Kyuhyun tidak pingsan. Dia memeluk sosok itu dan tidak merasakan detak jantungnya lagi.

"Siwonnie, apa yang terjadi padamu?" Mr Choi terlihat cemas "Apa kepalamu terbentur?"

Siwon meronta ingin turun. Dengan terpaksa ayahnya menurunkan anak tunggalnya yang tinggi itu. Siwon berlari mengikuti instingnya. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat pemandagan di depannya.

Gapura bertuliskan 'Welcome To Forest Hill' berdiri kokoh di depannya. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Gapura itu terlihat sangat tua dan hangus. Siwon tidak akan mempermasalahkan jika hanya hangus. Tapi ada banyak tumbuhan merambat disana. Bahkan tulisan Forest Hillnya hampir tak terlihat. Cat gapura itu sangat kusam seolah gapura itu sudah tidak pernah dipelihara lagi.

Siwon memasuki desa yang dulunya indah itu. Ada bekas kebakaran disana tapi itu terlihat sudah lama sekali. Padahal Siwon sangat jelas mengingat tadi malamlah kebakaran besar itu terjadi.

"Jangan masuk lebih dalam lagi" seorang namja paruh baya menepuk pundak Siwon ". Dulunya ini adalah desa yang indah"

Siwon menoleh dan memperhatikan orang itu. Rambut cokelat eboninya mengingatkannya pada rambut Kyuhyun "Kangta ajussi" tiba-tiba Siwon mengucapkan nama itu. Nama adik ibu Kyuhyun yang akan mengantarnya ke Seoul.

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" Tanya pria paruh baya itu.

Siwon merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ini tidak mungkin. Kyuhyun bilang Kangta ajussi berusia 25 tahun bukan 55 tahun.

"Kyu… Kyunnie yang memberitahuku" lirih Siwon.

"Siwon, tidak ada orang bernama Kyunnie disini" Tuan Choi berkata lembut.

Tubuh Kangta langsung menegang "Ka..u bertemu Kyu?"

Siwon mengangguk "Dia menyelamatkanku. Aku menginap di rumahnya. Kami bermain bersama ke air terjun, piknik di taman sakura dan memancing di danau. Aku bahkan memberinya kalung bulan sabitku" Siwon meraba lehernya dan tidak merasakan kalungnya disana. Dia semakin yakin dia tidak sedang menghayal.

Tuan Choi menatap Siwon tidak percaya "Mustahil"

Kangta yang semula kaget kini tersenyum "Bocah itu memang nakal. Dia harusnya hidup tenang di dunianya. Kenapa dia kembali kesini"

"Apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun?" Siwon bertanya cepat "Aku sudah membawanya keluar dari desa yang terbakar. Tapi dia… dia sesak nafas dan…" Siwon mengepalkan tangannya menahan tangis.

"Dia meninggal Siwon. Kyuhyun meninggal karena keracunan gas 30 tahun lalu. Paru-parunya bermasalah sejak kecil. Dia dan seluruh penghuni Forest Hill tewas karena ada bom yang dipasang di rumah-rumah penduduk. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang melakukannya. Saat aku sampai di desa ini aku menemukan tubuh Kyuhyun kaku di tempatmu di temukan tadi. Desa sudah hangus terbakar" jelas Kangta.

Tubuh Siwon lemas. Tuan Choi segera menangkap tubuh anaknya sebelum jatuh ke tanah. Namja 15 tahun itu terisak "Mustahil. Aku sangat yakin kami bermain. Aku tidak mungkin hanya bermimpi. Dia bahkan menyuruhku menunggunya"

Tuan Choi menatap sedih puteranya "Tapi itu tidak mungkin terjadi Siwonnie. Kau hanya hilang semalam. Kau tidak mungkin bisa bermain dengannya seperti ceritamu"

Siwon menatap ayahnya shock "Jadi…"

Kangta menghela nafas "Aku tak tahu apa yang telah terjadi padamu selama kau tak sadar Siwon-ah, tapi sekarang tanggal 10 oktober bukan 13 oktober"

**=THE END=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EPILOG**

13 Tahun Kemudian

Gapura itu masih berdiri kokoh seperti dulu. Walau makin banyak tanaman merambat yang menutupinya. Walau tulisan 'Welcome to Forest Hill'-nya sudah tidak terbaca sama sekali. Siwon juga masih berdiri disana. Masih berdiri menunggu seseorang sejak 13 tahun lalu. Seharian namja tampan itu akan berada disana setiap tanggal 13 oktober.

Semua masih sama. Hutan, gapura, tanah bahkan matahari dan bulan. Yang berbeda hanya Choi Siwon kini telah lulus kuliah dan menjabat presedir di perusahaan Choi. Choi Siwon yang makin tampan dan tinggi menjulang. Dan cintanya pada Cho Kyuhyun yang terus bertambah setiap detiknya.

"Kapan kau kembali Kyunnie…" perkataan Siwon terbang terbawa angin.

"Hyunbin songsaengmim sudah bilang jangan membawa hewan ke study tour kita. Tapi kau malah membawa Aci. Lihat ban bus kita jadi pecah dan gara-gara mencari Aci kita jadi tersesat ke hutan" Siwon mendengar suara seorang bocah di sekitarnya.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu menemaniku mencari Aci. Dan panggil aku hyung Minho phabo" suara lain menyahut.

Siwon langsung menoleh. Suara kedua bocah itu rasanya pernah dia dengar. Ada 4 bocah disana dan salah satunya menggendong seekor kucing berwarna putih, hitam dan abu. Saat matanya menatap seorang bocah berkaos abu-abu dengan tudung kepala berbentuk kepala kucing jantungnya berdetak 3 kali lipat. Terakhir dia merasakan itu adalah saat dia meantap mata cokelat Kyunnie-nya.

**Meong…**

Kucing di pelukan bocah berkaos kucing itu melompat dan mengeong mendekati Siwon. Siwon tersenyum lembut saat melihat mata hitam kecokelatan kucing 3 warna itu menatapnya berseri. Siwon mengangkat kucing itu dalam dekapannya.

"Ajussi, itu kucingku" bocah berkaos abu-abu itu mendekati Siwon.

Siwon menahan dirinya untuk tidak langsung memeluk sosok mungil di depannya. Air matanya berkumpul di pelupuk matanya "Akhirnya kau kembali Kyunnie"

Bocah itu menatap polos Siwon "Ajussi tahu namaku?"

Siwon melepaskan Aci. Dia berjongkok dan memegang kedua bahu kecil bocah itu "Aku tahu banyak hal tentangmu Cho Kyuhyun"

"Kyuhyun-ah! Changmin-ah! Minho-ya! Henry-ya!" seorang namja dewasa memanggil nama keempat bocah itu.

"Hyunbin songsaengnim" Henry menjawab.

"Kalian membuat kami cemas. Ayo kembali. Busnya sudah siap. Busan masih jauh" guru tampan itu berkata.

Changmin berteriak kepada Kyuhyun "Ayo kembali Kyunnie. Jangan bicara dengan orang asing. Kau itu milikku"

Kyuhyun memutar matanya malas "Tunggu sebentar" Kyuhyun menatap mata hitam Siwon "Aku harus kembali ajussi. Senang bertemu dengan ajussi. Namaku Cho Kyuhyun 12 tahun dan rumahku di Busan"

Siwon terlhat tidak mau melepaskan Kyuhyun, tapi dia tahu dia tidak berhak menahan bocah itu walau dia yakin bocah itu adalah Kyunnie-nya.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Siwon. Dikecupnya bibir joker Siwon membuat tubuh Siwon menegang. Bocah 12 tahun itu berbisik di telinga Siwon "Terimakasih sudah menungguku Wonnie hyung"

"Kyunnie kau sedang apa? Ayo cepat!" teriakan Changmin kembali terdengar.

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis. Dia memberikan kertas yang dia ambil di kantung bajunya kepada Siwon "Kali ini aku yang akan menunggumu hyung"

Siwon masih terpaku di tempatnya berjongkok. Dia bahkan tidak bergerak walau sosok kecil Kyuhyun sudah tidak tertangkap pandangannya. Semua terasa seperti mimpi. Siwon membuka kertas di tanganya.

**Temui aku di Restoran Doraji Busan jam 5 sore**

** tanggal 13 Oktober. Aku menunggumu disana**

** Wonnie hyung.**

** Saranghae**

** Kyunnie is Yours**

Siwon segera menelepon sekertasrisnya "Aku akan mengelola perusahaan cabang Busan. Siapkan semuanya. Aku tinggal disana mulai hari ini"

**=Real End=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Walau telat sehari aku tetap mau bilang "Happy WonKyu Day 13-10"

Semoga FF ini bisa menghibur WonKyu Shipper sekalian.

Hanya info, nama Aci yang kupakai di FF ini adalah nama kucing sahabatku. Kucing menggemaskan itu sudah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu. Kucing lucu yang cerdas. Aku jadi kangen Aci…

Aku sengaja merahasiakan genre supranatural or horrornya. Biar jadi kejutan.

Oke-oke, sekarang saatnya minta review dan coment. Siapa tahu aku punya niat bikin sequel…

Yeah, siapa tahu…

Hidup WonKyu

Anin :3

Ps: suara petir 'jeder' yaa? Aku meragukan itu.

Pss: Mianhae buat typos. Aku enggak baca ulang dengan teliti.


End file.
